leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BorosPaladin/Josiah, the Hand of Flame
, , |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 400 (+85) |mana = 50 (+50) |damage = 60 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 30 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |healthregen = 15.0 (+0.40) |manaregen = 10.0 (+0.20) |speed = 330 }} Josiah, the Hand of Flame is a custom champion on the League of Legends Wiki. He was designed to be a melee caster that benefited strongly from highly aggressive play. His ultimate made some interesting balancing necessary: I chose to make the abilities' base damages constant across all ability ranks while scaling his ratios with ability rank. My main concern is that his early game may be too weak and his late game too strong, though I did curve his stats against that. Abilities |secondname = Infernal Hands |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Passive): Josiah's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage. (Active): Josiah's next 5 autoattacks deal increased magic damage and apply a damage-over-time effect to enemies hit. (Activation magic damage replaces rather than is added to passive damage.) *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Mana cost:' 45 mana *'Damage over Time:' 25+20% AP magic damage over 4 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Outpouring |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Josiah issues forth as much flame as he can stand to summon without care for friend or foe, burning all surrounding units for magic damage equal to a percent of half his mana. When Burning Legionnaires cast this spell, they use 0. *'Radius:' 250 *'Mana cost:' Half of current mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Burning Legion |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Creates a Burning Legionnaire at target location. Burning Legionnaires are copies of Josiah with stats equal to 10% of Josiah's. Burning Legionnaires follow all orders given to Josiah including spellcasts, and will copy most Summoner spells (Flash, Smite, Ghost, Cleanse, Teleport, Revive, and Barrier) and most buffs and debuffs (will not copy revival effects such as unique passive) At higher ranks, Burning Legion may be cast multiple times within the duration before going on cooldown. *'Cooldown:' 180 seconds *'Range:' 600 *'Duration:' 15 seconds *'Mana cost:' 80 mana |ultilevel = }} Josiah was inspired almost wholly by a picture from Wizards of the Coast's upcoming Magic: the Gathering set Gatecrash. ;Lore As strict a society as Demacia is, it inevitably breeds rogues, though not all are of an unsavory sort. Meet Josiah, the Flaming Hand: He hid his magical prowess from his superiors, refusing to join Demacia’s summoners in favor of marching lockstep with its army. In battle, however, his talents were quickly made clear: He could empower himself with magical fires, roasting his enemies within their armor as he struck them. Eventually, however, his superior officers refused to tolerate his behavior any longer, and Josiah fled rather than face whatever judgment awaited him. Not knowing where else to go, Josiah ran towards Noxus, hoping for a vainglorious death in battle against Demacia’s enemy. However, even this failed him; the first few patrols he encountered did not even approach a match for his flame-infused strength. With no other avenue left for his dying glory, he turned towards the League of Legends. Once there, he shed his allegiance to Demacia completely, working with some of the League’s artificers to design new armor for himself. Bearing purest white and blazing red, Josiah strides onto the Fields of Justice with pride as a free agent willing to aid all those spurned by the great city-states. "A deserter is always a threat – Josiah more so than most." - Crownguard Category:Custom champions